loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yajima Eiji
Yajima Eiji is a seventeen year old karate blackbelt competing in the All-National Junior Karate Championship. Like all of the fighters participating he holds a blackbelt. His nickname "Sendai Dynamite" comes from his fast paced explosive style of fighting. He is the cousin of Yajima Eimi "You Tachibana Noboyuki, you are the one that will give me my greatest match ever. Now! Let's fight! Make me remember this match for the rest of my life!" Personality and Background Unlike his cousin he shows no sign of arrogance or superiority over anybody. He is quite modest and an incredibly friendly person always willing to help those around him even if they are considered an enemy. One of his most defining personality features is his energetic behaviour which never seems to stop. Eiji has a huge passion for fighting and has a strong will and spirit for it. He is shown to have always wanted to fighted Tachibana Noboyuki but never had the opportunity due to his forced hiatus from karate. He comes from the wealthy Yajima household but doesn't seem to possess the stuck-up behaviour that most of the family exhibit. He is usually seen as the black sheep of the family due to his choice of fighting like a ruffian and his undignified behaviour. Fighting Style and Fighting Record 37 wins/0 draws/6 losses. As a fighter Eiji is incredibly talented being able to effectively counter nearly any style he comes across with his self created stance Seishin, a stance which is used to counter his opponents moves and deliver blows to them while they are defenseless. Yajima has 2 signature moves. The first is known as "Explosive Counter" which utilizes his ability to counter his opponents moves and deliver a powerful blow redirecting the power of his opponents strike back to his opponent in the hopes of knocking them out. The second move is known as "Heartbreaker" where the user strikes the opponents heart stopping it for a second and rendering the opponent unable to move whatsoever, this move is much more difficult to pull off as the level of precision has to be spot on. Eiji is shown to have very few weak-points and has incredible spirit but relies heavily on his counters and if his opponents is able to evade the counter then it can usually mean trouble for him. History Eiji was introduced during the summer Bon festival. It was here that he met Keina for the first time. He noticed that she looked upset and offered to cheer her up. Despite not knowing her he took her around the festival and made a bet with her that if he could make her feel better before the fireworks were to go off then she would have to do something for him. He was successful in his bet and asked Keina to kiss him while the fireworks went off. They have been dating since then, with him traveling from Sendai to Tokyo by train. He went to the karaoke bar with Keina, Ryo, Nanami, Haruka, Taira, Hibiki and Date. He sang The Champion but was absolutely terrible and wasn't allowed to sing for the rest of the night. His next appearance was when Keina attended his quarter final match in Ehime. He made quick work of his opponent, knocking him out in the first round and not taking a hit in the process. He spent the night in a local hotel with Keina and the two traveled to Tokyo the next day to watch Noboyuki's fight against Date. During the fight he explained some things to Keina and provided some knowledge on both fighters tactics. After the match he was incredibly determined to fight Noboyuki in the next round. Trivia *He is shown to be quite stylish as noted by a few characters throughout the course of the story. *Despite his muscular body, good personality and wealth he doesn't have much experience with girls. *He is sometimes known as "People's Champion" because of his good sportsmanship and crowd favour which is much better then that of the actual champion Katsutaka Ryuuhei. *He has expressed an interest in moving abroad for a while to fight when he turns 18 and goes professional, his preffered choice being Thailand or China. *He has 2 large scars on his left fist after undergoing surgery for a fractured fist. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Non-Idol